The Lion King 3: Nevor Forget
by MorggiePie18
Summary: Kiara and Kovu are rulers, but something goes terably wrong. Kiara is to face an enamie she never knew she had. Soon after Kiara has 2 cubs named Arii and Abila. They are true brothers, but wil too much playing get them into trouble they can't get out of? or will it bring them closer together?


I do not own the original characters of The Lion King or the places. They belong to Disney. Please don't sue me.

The Lion King III: Never Forget

By. Morgan E. Todd

Chapter 1

The sun rises across the Pridelands. It has been many years sense the war between the Pridelands and the Outlands. Simba and Nala, now pass on the duties of King and Queen. Kovu and Kiara are now rulers of this wonderful kingdome. The day was hot and merciless, and Kiara and her mother were laying around the water hole. She was so exited. She could hardly contain her excitement as she thought of a way to tell her mother the wonderful news.

She rose her head high as she started to speak,"Mother?"

"Yes, Kiara?"Nala said as she was just getting up to head back to Pride Rock."Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothings wrong." she looked a little confused."Where are you going?"

"Im going back to Pride Rock." As if she was reading her daughters mind she added,"Your father and I have some things to discuss."She heard a loud roar. They both turned there heads. They looked at each other with awe. Nala was first to speak."Thats Simba!" They both gasped and padded towards the South Border of the Pride. While they were running Kiara was thinking in her head that somehting was very wrong. She couldn't put her paw on it, but they haven't had any hyaena problems lately Why would there be any now? "Do you think he is alright?"

"He is king, Kiara."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean he is immortal."

"I know." Nala looked worried now. Kiara didn't mean for it to come out that way. She didn't want to sound that harsh. Why make her worry any more than she already was, but Kiara had made it worse.

They reached the South Border. Simba was not fighting hyaenas, and oh how Kiara wished it had been. It was a cheetah! He was almost as big as simba was. Probably the same hight as Nala. He was quick and agile, showing off his strength that he clearly had tightly packed under his shinny, spotted fur. He had scares on his muzzle, back, and legs, but the roughness made him appear even more dangerous.

"Simba!" Nala screamed in horror as he pinned her mate to the ground clawing at his belly like a mad wolf. Simba felt the cheetah's claws rip the flesh on his ribs as it scraped its claws down his side. He roared in agony as he felt the sharp pain in his side and he felt cold as the blood trickled out of his body into the world. Suddenly the cheetah felt a sharp pain in his side. Nala had rammed into him with all her might, sendding him flying to the was still on the ground and Nala turned to him for a breaf moment only then had she realized the stupidity of her action. The Cheetah jumped her and pined her down as well, and just when he was fixing to diliver a final blow to Nala, Kiara jumped in slaping him in the face before he even had a chance to bring down his blood soaked paw. Now realizing just how outnumbered he was he backed away for a moment and desided to speek in a low gutteral voice, almost as if he could hardly speek at all.

"You're Pride should be burned to the ground!" his voice was low, but no one could missinterprit that horibly hatful statment.

"What makes you think so?!" Kiara was furrious. She couldn't help, but to grind her teeth and choke back the urge to jump him and end his life right then.

"Trust me! Ha! Your old news. Your done for!" He let out a loud horible laugh. To Kiara it was the worst laugh she had ever heard.

"Get out of here you sly dog!"

"I don't think so." a wide half grin cracked along half of his face. He braced himself again, and Kiara did the same. He lunged at her full speed. Kiara kicked off with her back feet and frount paws pulling her forward. Her own speed was unbeleavable. She couldn't have won this battle, but for once things where going her way, and she managed to land a lucky first blow to his front paw and head. Kiara could see his squinting face. She had landed that blow well. He stagered back putting the one paw on his face that had not been covered in blood before, but now was drenched in blood. She heard him holler out in pain and pant trying to catch his breath. When he picked his head up to look at her, she noticed she had blinded him in both eyes. "Aaaahh!"

"I... I.. I did't." She could hardly believe she had blinded another animal for life. She felt horible, but tride to remind herself that she had no choice when it becomes a "Do or die." situation.

"You'll pay for this!"

"But, you!"

"I did what?! The only thing you have is the fact that you found me over your father Kiara!"

"You where trying to kill him!"

"He was trying to kill me!"

She looked at this now blind animal. She was truly shocked by these words. She noticed another cheetah comming there way and quickly turned and stared at it like a locked target. "Do you have another companion?!"

His smirk was horid."Yes, my mate, Tafu."

She reached them standing by her mate she looked worried, but soon replaced that with anger. "What did you do?!"

-Arthurs Notes-

Sorry. This is my first storry and i wanted it to be of my faverite Disney movie The Lion King. I'm a horible speller, and never been to good at righting stories but i like it. :3 So no harm is done. I hope you guys like it, and I will continue on the second chaper. Will Tafu attack Kiara also? Who is Tafu's mate? Will Simba be alright? Well, those are all really great questions, and sadly they are not answered here. Mabye you should read my next chapter and find out! :D Be safe and God Bless!


End file.
